This Game of Love
by ComfortablyConfused
Summary: Ichigo has liked Inoue Orihime for a year. When Kuchiki Rukia offers to help him confess to Orihime and succeed, he accepts, not expecting that what she'll teach him wll help him much more than he thinks. Based off Good Ending. RukiIchiHime
1. BullsEye

And… I'm starting another story.

As for my other two stories… check my profile for their current status *nervous smile* ehehe ^^;

SO HERE IS MY THIRD STORY :D *applause applause*

The plot is based off Good Ending, so for those of you that have read that manga, please don't get too angry at me for not coming up with my own idea ^,^;

The story was too good a chance to pass up.

Without further ado, let the story begin! *further ado? FURTHER ADO? Who still says that?*

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Good Ending... I know right? Total tragedy

* * *

_I've always liked her… ever since the beginning of high school. Senpai*… she's beautiful._

Second year* Kurosaki Ichigo leaned a bit farther out onto the railing of the school rooftop, and watched the soccer club practice below. He had been watching them from that spot ever since the opening ceremony in his first year. Well… not exactly the whole _club_. There was only one person he was interested in, the one person who his eyes always followed whenever she passed by. That was the person who had caused his heart to beat, to race frantically in his chest. It was her glossy orange hair, her bright, brown eyes, her constantly smiling face, her positive energetic attitude, that had drawn his eyes away from all the other girls.

_I know that it will probably always be a one-sided love… but even so._

It was the captain of the Soccer Club.

_I still love her._

Inoue Orihime.

* * *

Rukia paused from her warm up and looked up at the school building. He was there again, the creep that kept staring at the club while they practiced. Ever since the first year, 'd come here every day after school, sit there, watch, and then leave. Not many of the girls minded of course, because he wasn't bad looking (and this was a well-known fact, not an opinion), in fact, many of the girls often fantasized about gathering the courage to say something to him one day. Rukia, on the other hand, found it more than a bit irritating. She glanced around her to make sure nobody (no girls) were watching.

_Hm… might as well get rid of a peeping tom while it doesn't suspect a thing._

She grinned, drew her leg back, and kicked the ball with all her strength.

* * *

"Inoue's great…" Ichigo sighed, and kept staring at the rather well-developed, orange haired beauty. Just seeing her was enough to make a warm feeling spread in his chest.

Watching her kick the ball across the field, her leg swinging upwards gracefully in an arc, watching her turn around, smiling and cheering for the other members. Seeing her help everyone with infinite patience, seeing her encourage everyone no matter how badly they had done that day. Seeing that light blue and white snowflake patterned soccer ball coming right at his face…

_Wait… SOCCER BALL?_

"WHAT THE- MMF!" Ichigo's shout was cut off by said blue and white soccer ball smashing into his face, causing him to land on his butt in an oh-so-graceful way. "Ow... what the hell..." he groaned, as he quickly got back up to his feet and picked up the soccer ball.

"That... was hella painful..." he grumbled as he looked over the railing, and threw the ball back down. It was caught by a raven haired girl with deep indigo eyes. She smirked at him, raised her middle finger, and jogged away, to the other side of the field.

"Dammit…" Ichigo growled, and stormed away to nurse his two black eyes and bloody nose.

* * *

"Bulls-eye," Rukia grinned, as she headed towards the rest of the club.

* * *

Senpai- student in a higher grade.

Second year- Japan has a different schooling system, where there's only 3 years of high school. Second year would be around 16-17 I think, about the age of a junior

And that was the first chapter it was a bit short… but the next is coming soon, so hope you all look forward to it! Please review, and until next time!

kiri123


	2. Secret

Chapter 2 is UP! HECK YEAHHH!

And so soon after chapter 1 as well! :D

SO MANY THANKS TO DeviantHollow23 for reviewing this story the very day it was posted =)

**Warning: Hisagi OOCness in this chapter... well this whole story in general**

Well I won't keep you all waiting much longer

Chapter 2, BEGIN!

Disclaimer: Bleach and Good Ending belong to the genius mangakas that created them. In other words, NOT ME.

* * *

"Oi, Ichigo…"

Ichigo glanced upwards, trying his best to see past the bandages plastered around his eyes and the bridge of his nose. "Oh… Toshiro, Hisagi… hi."

Hisagi Shuuhei and Hitsugaya Toshiro stood in front of him, wearing matching incredulous expressions, which contrasted with their completely polar opposite appearances

Hisagi was tall, just as tall as Ichigo, with spiky black hair, and a large 69 tattooed on his left cheek. Above the 69 was a light blue stripe running all the way across the bridge of his nose, and his left cheek. From far away, the stripe was often mistaken for a bandage. Rumors about the tattoos often floated around the school, most stating that the 69 was there because of a relationship that he had with an older guy from his past.

Toshiro was rather short for his age, but handsome, with spiky white hair and icy teal green eyes that looked as if they could, and would, freeze you where you stood. He was one of the smartest student in the whole grade, as well as one of the smartest students in the whole school. Despite his serious expression and child prodigy status though, Hitsugaya Toshiro was notorious for being a perverted playboy.

"Kurosaki, what did you do to your face?" Toshiro demanded. "I mean, it was already messed up to begin with, you didn't have to go screw around with it some more."

"Oh… I um… sorta fell down," Ichigo mumbled, glaring at Toshiro for the insult to his face.

"Dude... who does that to their face while _falling_?" Hisagi snickered. Ichigo turned the focus of his gaze onto him. Hisagi quickly cleared his throat and stifled his laughter into coughs.

"You idiot," Toshiro scoffed, "falling at such an important time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo grumbled, still preoccupied with the difficult task of trying to kill Hisagi via death glare.

"A new year means the switching of classes, which means new faces, new personalities, and new girls to meet. We're teenagers, almost in the prime of our youth. We should take initiative and be more aware of the opposite sex." Toshiro finished his monologue with a wise nod, completely oblivious to the blank looks on Ichigo and Hisagi's faces. He sighed, realizing that they, unlike him, were inferior beings in the art of seducing girls.

"Well Toshiro, it definitely doesn't apply to Strawberry here," Hisagi smirked, and caught Ichigo in a headlock. "After all, he's already set his eyes on 'the one' ever since the opening ceremony in our first year. Not that it'll ever really happen, of course." He sympathetically patted Ichigo's head.

"Shut up Hisagi," Ichigo growled.

"Oh… do you mean that really cute orange haired girl at the soccer club's presentation? The bubbly, energetic one who was so enthusiastic she fell off the stage mid-jump?" Toshiro reminisced fondly, "Kurosaki, you never showed any signs of approaching her, so I thought you'd given up."

"Sorry for letting you down, Toshiro," Ichigo grumbled, slumping down into his seat. Hisagi perked up all of a sudden, and held his finger up in the air. You could practically see the lightbulb go '_ding_' above his head. He whipped out his phone, and laughed triumphantly.

"Fear no more! I have a friend in third year who can set you up with her! It's your lucky day, Strawberry!" Hisagi exclaimed, and began to scroll down his contacts list. Before he realized what had happened, Ichigo had tackled him, grabbed his phone, and hurled it out the window.

"NO, DON'T DO IT! WHAT IF SHE TURNS ME DOWN?" Ichigo demanded, ignoring the stares of the rest of their classmates.

"YOU THREW MY PHONE OUT THE WINDOW, YOU IDIOT! IT WAS BRAND NEW!" Hisagi growled.

Toshiro facepalmed, and shook his head. "Idiots, the two of them," he muttered, and sat down to watch the scene, trying his best to look like the tough, levelheaded one in the situation. Which he was, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to look more amazing and perfect.

"But you know, Ichigo," seeing the commotion they were causing, Keigo, the resident mistake of nature, walked over. "Love is just like a game. All you have to do is say the right things, and then BAM! You win. Simple and easy."

"And that," Toshiro interrupted loudly, "is why you are single, have always been single, and will stay single the rest of your life."

"Yeah... can't say that Toshiro doesn't have a point there," Ichigo sighed, "besides Keigo, nobody's ever really rejected in just a game." Keigo ignored them, and curled up in a corner, tears streaming down his face.

"Ichigo... Toshiro... how could you be so cruel?" he sobbed.

"NEVER MIND THAT JUST GET MY PHONE!" Hisagi roared, and ran over to the window. A vein mark popped out in Toshiro's head.

"Get out of the way..." he growled, as he stormed over to the window. Hisagi and Ichigo paled, and quickly went to hide behind a desk.

"Child prodigies... so temperamental..." Ichigo sighed.

* * *

"Well, that took forever to settle," Toshiro grumbled, and pressed his fingers to his temples. Toshiro, fed up with Hisagi's complaining, had simply jumped out the second-story window and climbed back in after retrieving the phone. He rolled his eyes, anticipating the headache that was sure to come within the next three minutes.

"Well, at least your retrieval of Hisagi's phone seems to have created a new fan-club for you. Guess it makes it all the easier for you to get a girlfriend." Ichigo remarked sadly. Hisagi opened his mouth to give a sarcastic reply, but was interrupted by the door opening behind him. A short, petite girl peered inside with wide, confident indigo eyes set above a small, adorable nose, and pale, rose-petal pink lips which curved into a smile. She brushed a lock of soft, midnight black hair away from her face with a small, slim hand as she made her way across the room, towards an empty seat. Toshiro's gaze immediately glued itself to her perfectly shaped legs, and the short skirt which was part of the girl's uniform.

"Whoa…since when did we have girls like _that_ here?" he demanded, leaning forwards on his desk.

"Her name is Kuchiki Rukia," Hisagi replied, proud that he knew a girl's existence before Toshiro did. "She was in a different class than us last year, so we didn't see her often. She also kept to herself a lot, which explains why almost nobody in this class seems to remember her."

Ichigo stared at her, trying to remember something that nagged at him in the very back of his mind. Something nasty, unwanted, painful, and altogether not-so-pleasant.

_Where have I seen her before? Something to do with soccer... I think._

Rukia, feeling someone's gaze on her back, glanced over at them Her eyes widened in recognition when they fell onto Ichigo's bright orange hair. "Well, if it isn't the peeping tom," she remarked offhandedly, clearly holding back a smirk as she recalled the fateful day when her soccer ball had met Ichigo's face.

"The hell's she talking about?" Hisagi whispered.

"It's clearly not either of us so it must be… hey wait where'd Kurosaki and Kuchiki go?" Toshiro looked at Ichigo and Rukia's seats, confused. "They were just there a second ago..." he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

Ichigo made a headlong dash along the now-empty hallways, with Rukia in tow, finally stopping for breath at a secluded stairwell in the back of the school. Rukia glared at him, and wrenched her wrist out of his grip.

"What do you think you're doing, dragging me out of the classroom like that?" she demanded. "What did I ever do to you?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Kuchiki." he glared at her, "I don't know where the girl's changing rooms are, nor do I give a shit about what color panties you're wearing, so what did _I_ ever do to _you_ that gave you a reason to call me a peeping tom?"

"Maybe you should take a better look at your face," Rukia deadpanned. Ichigo froze, as the incident that had happened on Friday replayed in his mind. A blue and white snowflake patterned soccer ball, and a girl with deep indigo eyes.

"Wait a minute… YOU WERE THE ONE THAT HIT ME WITH THAT SOCCERBALL!" Ichigo realized, and pointed at her accusingly.

"No shit, Sherlock. Ten points! No wait, actually, just five, because it took you so long." Rukia rolled her eyes. "With perverts like you staring at us while we practice, of course some people would get uncomfortable and annoyed. More annoyed on my part. Someone had to do something, and that someone just happened to be me."

"BUT I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT YOU GUYS THAT WAY!" Ichigo insisted loudly. "I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE PERVERTS WHO STARE AT GIRLS LIKE THAT!"

"…" Rukia stared at him, as if she was trying to X-ray him with her eyes. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and scowled.

"Just say it, Kuchiki."

"First of all... lower your voice. People will hear you." Ichigo scowled, and bit his tongue. "Second of all... You like someone, don't you?" Rukia asked brightly. Ichigo jumped, and turned fifty shades of red. Rukia smirked knowingly.

"Must be Inoue-senpai. Now that I think about it, you were usually staring in her general direction. Your reaction has given me all the evidence I need. Just make sure to confess to her before it's too late." Rukia nodded sagely. Ichigo stayed silent, completely stunned at the unlikely turn of events. Was Rukia psychic?

"Hey Ichigo, why don't you join the soccer club? You'll get to be close to Inoue-sempai!" Rukia asked brightly, holding her finger up in a 'Eureka!' pose.

"Join the soccer club? No thanks, I've never been into playing soccer or anything like that. Furthermore, I'm perfectly satisfied with this one-sided love, so thank you very much, and have a nice day, kid." Ichigo replied stubbornly.

"You..." Rukia growled, and clenched a fist. She slowly advanced towards Ichigo, who showed no signs of moving away. He didn't even look remotely scared.

"What, you're going to punch me with those tiny little fists?" Ichigo taunted, and moved closer to Rukia. She drew her fist back, and quickly slammed it into Ichigo's stomach.

_SMACK!_

"_OWWWW! _You violent demon midget!" Ichigo growled, doubling over. "Jeez... you punch harder than I thought you would..." he grumbled.

"Ih Kurosaki-kun, you are too kind! You're making me blush." Rukia lowered her eyes demurely. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her pathetic acting skills. "Anyways, why won't you confess to her? Inoue-sempai's nice, she won't laugh and reject you in a cruel way." Ichigo hesitated, trying his best to find a way to word his answer. "I'm waiting... is your strawberry brain to stupid to even say a simple sentence?" Rukia asked impatiently. Ichigo groaned, and threw his hands up in the air. Rukia smirked, clearly finding some sort of sadistic joy in annoying him.

"I'm not confessing because I know I'll be rejected, " Ichigo sighed, "I'm afraid that if I confess, I'll chase her away. I don't want her to avoid me. Sometimes, I think it would be best if I just moved on from this one-sided love."

Rukia stayed silent for a few moments, her eyes unreadable. "It's strange though," she remarked. "You're quite self sacrificing. It's unusual these days to meet a guy who is so afraid of rejection."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted, his face flushing red once again.

"You know what? You want to watch her so badly? I'll let you in on a secret." Rukia nodded and beckoned him closer.

"A real good secret. It might be just the thing you need to move on from this one-sided love."

* * *

A CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUUUN! **please don't kill me**

Well this chapter was slightly butchered… I really need more sleep… oh well. Please review ^,^

Until next time, everyone ^,^


	3. Soccer Club

I GOT MORE REVIEWS! *throws mini party* YAY! REVIEWS!

And a lot of story alerts 0.0

I'M SO HAPPY! *jumps around everywhere* :D

…All right. Now that my miniature freak out session is over, let's get to work ^,^

**On a side note, I changed my username, so for those of you that freaked and thought some creep took over… NEVERRR! THIS FANFIC IS MINE! :D**

And here is the THIRD CHAPTER of This Game of Love.

Reviews:

SO MANY THANKS AND CUPCAKES AND RAINBOW PONY SPRINKLES TO: **Blueberry Absinth**, **DeviantHollow23**, and **Masaki4everDead** for reviewing! :D

Blueberry Absinth: You shall see some of Toshiro's playboy actions later, and yes, Rukia has a VERY nice roundhouse ;)

DeviantHollow23: 0.0 *uses Renji as shield* I promise to do my best for this fanfic! *salute* You're right 0.0 he is a bit too shy… hmm… *thinks*

Masaki4everDead: Yay! I'm glad you like it! :) Fear not for the end of the cliffhanger you seek is within this chapter ;P

So without further ado, let This Game of Love begin! *sounds like a game show hehe*

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Good Ending. That's why I write FANfiction.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as another leaf got tangled into his bright orange hair. "Why am I even hiding behind a bush like a stalker pervert again?" he grumbled to himself, parting aside a few leaves. In plain view in front of him, was the whole soccer field. His memory quickly flashed back to that morning.

* * *

"_You know what? You want to watch her so badly? I'll let you in on a secret_. _A real good secret. __It might be just the thing you need to move on from this one-sided love." Rukia smirked at him, a smug expression on her face._

"_O…Kay… then," Ichigo nodded, not quite following the demonic midget's train of thought. "So… what exactly is this really good secret, Kuchiki?"_

"_Well you see…" Rukia leaned closer, and began to whisper in his ear. "There's a hedge by the soccer fields. A big one that you've probably seen." Ichigo nodded, remembering the time that Hisagi had run into it. "I____f you hide behind it," Rukia continued, "you can see the whole field. It's a better place to watch than the roof, less chance of a girl hitting you with a soccer ball."_

_"You're the only girl violent enough to do something like that..." Ichigo grumbled.__ "But… how will this help me move on from this love?" he asked dumbly._

"_You shall realize soon enough," Rukia smiled mysteriously, and gave a half-wave. "Hope this was of help to you. Bye~." she waved, and disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_"... did she seriously just disappear in a puff of smoke?" Ichigo sweatdropped.

* * *

_

"Oh yeah... so that's why I'm hiding here like a creep," Ichigo remembered. All that he got as an answer was the sound of wind blowing through the trees. "I think I'm a bit too early though… the field is empty," he mused, running a hand through his bright hair. "I honestly thought that the demon midget would use this to torment me, but I guess she's a nicer person than I thought…" he thought to himself out loud.

"Thanks Kuchiki," he muttered, just as members of the soccer team began to trickle in, in groups of twos and threes.

"All right everyone, if you're ready, you can begin practicing! Don't forget to stretch first!" Orihime shouted cheerfully, as she skipped into the field. She quickly set her bag down and began to help the newer members with their stretches. _I can even hear Inoue-sempai's voice!_ Ichigo's heart skipped a beat as he watched her talk to one of the club members. "I really need to thank Kuchiki for this and-" Ichigo's thoughts were cut off as a small, but clearly strong hand grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him enough so that his upper body was above the hedge.

_Shit I've been discovered!_ Ichigo closed his eyes, waiting for Orihime's look of horror. _I'm sorry Inoue-sempai, I'm sorry Kuchiki, I'm done for, I'm definitely done f-_

"Inoue-sempai!" a familiar boyish voice behind him shouted, "I have a new recruit! He's interested in joining the club!" Ichigo's eyes widened in recognition, and he quickly twisted around to see familiar, evil, indigo eyes staring back at him. "Just go along with the script, Ichiberry," Rukia smirked.

"Kuchiki-san! Someone want to join the club? Really?" Inoue exclaimed, and began to sprint over towards them. Ichigo immediately went into panic-attack-mode.

"Whoa wait a second Kuchiki, I said I DIDN'T WANT to join the soccer club!" he growled, and tried to twist away from Rukia's grip. Rukia responded by glaring, and tightening her grip on the back of his shirt.

"You're the one who has a huge crush on Inoue-sempai, right? Just do as I say, and everything will turn out just fine." Rukia pasted a bright cheerful grin on her face as Orihime skidded to a stop in front of them. Ichigo froze, and slowly turned around to face her.

"You really want to join the soccer club?" Orihime bubbled, jumping up and down in front of the poor Strawberry. "Really? This is so awesome! We haven't had a new member in... oh I don't even remember, that's so embarassing!" she blushed, and put a hand behind her head, laughing sheepishly.

"U-um… well you see… um…" Ichigo stammered, "I... I guess so?" Orihime, completely oblivious to his obvious discomfort, continued talking.

"What's your name? What year are you in? What's your astrological sign? Your favorite food? Do you like red bean paste? Is your hair dyed, or is it real? Don't worry, my hair's not dyed, because bleach smells funny. OH! Do you like waffles?" Orihime wondered, as she tied up her hair. Ichigo began sneaking away, only to be stopped by Rukia's iron grasp on his shoulder.

"His name's Kurosaki Ichigo," Rukia glared pointedly at Ichigo, "and he's a second year, in my class. Admittedly, he doesn't have much experience in these types of sports... but I'm sure he'll LOVE soccer, and the soccer club!"

"His name is Ichigo? Like Strawberry? IT MATCHES HIS HAIR!" Orihime exclaimed. "That's so awesome! To have a name that matches your hair... that means that Kuchiki-san would be named... hmm... let's see..." she trailed off into thought.

"My name means first protector," Ichigo interrupted quickly, before she could give Rukia a ridiculous name.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I couldn't help but notice the strawberry thing, ehehe! I'm SO HAPPY you decided to join! We've been getting almost no recruits, like I already mentioned before... oh, and my name is Inoue Orihime, I'm a third year, and I'm the current captain of the soccer club" she smiled brightly, and gave a small bow.

"Oh… yeah I've um… heard a lot about you, Inoue-sempai," Ichigo mumbled, trying his best to paste his usual scowl back on to his face. _She's here, right in front of me. She's so cute when she frowns…and when she smiles... and, well when she does just about anything..._ he thought wistfully, slipping into a lovely daydream. Rukia and Orihime sweatdropped as a dazed expression slid onto his face.

"Kuchiki-san, does he do this often?" Orihime asked curiously. Rukia facepalmed, and shrugged. "Maybe we should wake him up soon..." Orihime mused. Rukia simply raised her fist, and glared at Ichigo.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, DUMB STRAWBERRY!"

Ichigo was rudely brought back to reality by Rukia's voice and a (painful) punch to his jaw.

"YOU DEMON MIDGET, THAT HURT!" he growled at Rukia. The temperature of the whole soccer field dropped a few degrees. Everyone within a three yard radius froze (no pun intended, they didn't literally freeze).

"What… did… you… just… call… me?" Rukia asked in an eerily pleasant voice. Ichigo broke out in a cold sweat

_If looks could kill… I would be a dead Strawberry._

"W-Well Kurosaki-kun," Orihime interrupted brightly, as she held out her hand, and pulled Ichigo to his feet, "Come on, Kurosaki-kun, let's get started and see what you can do! Maybe defense.. hmm that might just work..."

_I'm holding her hand… Inoue-sempai, I'm holding her hand!_

There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind however, that refused to go away and leave him to enjoy this little moment of joy.

_Wait a second… that nagging feeling…I just realized._

_I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY SOCCER!_

* * *

Heehee don't worry this isn't much of a cliffie so I am safe from the wrath of DeviantHollow23 and Masaki4everDead ^,^

Well, nothing to say for this chapter, except please review! :D

Until next time :)

-CC

-ComfortablyConfused


	4. Genderbender

Hi everyone!

Well, last chapter was literally all one-line dialogue (ughh), so I'm making up for it with TWO REALLY GOOD CHAPTERS! I PROMISE!

This one will be lacking in action. It's more of a bridge I suppose… so… sorry? ^,^;

But the next one will be more… soccer…y? (If that's even a word…) ^,^

Anyways, I'll talk more about the next chapter when the next chapter comes. I NEED TO FOCUS!

So… all that said =D

Thank you to **DeviantHollow23 **and **xbleachfanx **for the reviews! :D

THIS NOT-REALLY-BUT-KIND-OF-ICHIRUKI-ISH CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!

**Credits**: THANK YOU SO MUCH to my REALLY awesome friend for giving me a whole lot of information about soccer! Without him I probably would've confused everything with basketball , I seriously thought point guard was part of soccer! *I know right?* I MEAN IT PEOPLE IF YOU LOKE THIS FANFIC THANK HIM FOR KEEPING A VITAL PART OF IT ALIVE! IT WOULD'VE DIED BY NOW!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. I do not own Good Ending… I … do not…. I JUST DON'T OWN THESE TWO MANGAS! *sob* But I do own Yuki, the OC guy appearing in this story! :D *okay in all honesty, he's my friend's OC ^^;*

Let the fourth chapter of This Game of Love Begin!

* * *

"Alright Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san said that you don't have much experience in these types of sports... but have you ever played soccer before?" Orihime asked him brightly as she dug around in an equipment bin. Rukia stood next to her, silently glaring at Ichigo.

_Don't mess this chance up, Strawberry,_ her death glare seemed to say.

"Um… my younger sister forced me into playing soccer with her a few times, since she's really good at soccer and all… but not really I guess," he grinned sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head, trying his best to ignore Rukia's deadly stare.

"Alright Kurosaki-kun! POP QUIZ!" Orihime jumped in front of him and blew a whistle, nearly destroying his eardrums. "First question! Topic: Equipment!" she pointed at him, a determined look on her face. "Name all the equipment needed when playing soccer!"

"…" Ichigo blinked, slightly confused at this turn of events.

"…Well, Kurosaki-kun?"

"U-um… well you know… cleats I guess…?" the poor strawberry stuttered lamely, stalling for time. _Equipment? There's equipment needed? I thought it was just kicking a ball._

"And…?" Orihime prompted, an expectant look on her face.

_I DON'T KNOW! _Ichigo mentally screamed, and stayed silent.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime glared, "you don't know about any of the equipment, do you?"

"Um… no… at least... I don't know much of it..." Ichigo mumbled. His manly pride was taking too many hits for him to bear today.

"Well that's alright, either way," Orihime grinned, "Most people don't really pay much attention to the equipment either way... unless of course they play soccer. Did your sister ever use anything besides her soccerball and cleats?"

"No..." Ichigo shrugged, "she mainly plays with her friends in the field by the park, and as far as I've seen, they don't usually use or wear any equipment..."

"Well, that's understandable," Orihime nodded, going back to digging around the equipment bin, "It doesn't seem like she plays soccer as a serious sport... at least, at the moment. Cleats are a given. But you also need shin guards, and of course, long socks." Her head re-appeared as she held up said equipment.

"…"

"Is anything wrong, Kurosaki-kun?"

"… Aren't long socks something girls wear with their school uniform every day?"

"Not funny, stupid Strawberry," Rukia facepalmed.

* * *

"So Kurosaki-kun, you know how to dribble… so I think we'll start with defense then…" Orihime mused, as they walked towards the fields. Rukia, muttering about how stupid Ichigo was, had chosen to go practice somewhere else (to Ichigo's relief). _Playing soccer with Inoue-sempai..._ Ichigo began to float off into a lovely daydream again.

"Kurosaki-kun, I have to go check on the rest of the team, so I'll get someone else to see what you can do, alright?" Orihime asked, turning around to face Ichigo. Before he could reply, she had turned back to face the rest of the field again. "YUKI~!" Orihime shouted, waving frantically at a… girl?

_I think that's a girl…but she's wearing blue*… maybe she likes to crossdress?_ Ichigo mused, staring at the figure across the field. She... if it was a she... had unevenly cut, dark black hair that went just past her shoulders, which she kept brushing out of her face as she gave directions to a few students.

"YUKI~ OVER HERE PLEASE!" Orihime shouted, waving both hands like a drowning person.

She jumped when she heard Orihime calling her name.

She told the guy next to her something, and handed him a soccer ball.

She turned around, and began heading towards them.

As she neared Ichigo and Orihime, Ichigo got a better look at her face.

She… was a he.

… _okay, not a girl_. Ichigo mentally facepalmed.

"You wanted something, Inoue-sempai?" Yuki asked, as he came to a stop in front of Orihime.

"Yuki-kun, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kurosaki-kun, this is Shunsen Yuki, the vice captain. He's in the same year as you, and he's one of our best!" Orihime bubbled, holding out one hands toward both guys.

"Hey..." he nodded at Ichigo, and glanced back towards the group that he had just left.

"Hey... by the way, I thought you were a girl, cause you know, your hair's like… yeah" Ichigo, stupid strawberry he was, said bluntly, a blank look on his face.

"…" Yuki slowly turned around, walked towards the nearest metal pole, and began to slam his head against it. Orihime and Ichigo sweatdropped.

"U-um Yuki-kun, that's not exactly good for you," Orihime grinned sheepishly as she tried to pull him away from the pole. "You kind of need your brains to you know... play soccer and all. I'm sure Kurosaki-kun just made a small mistake... it must've been a trick of the light!"

"Well your hair is past shoulder length so I just thought you were a girl from the back... and maybe the front too, if I see from a distance," Ichigo said dumbly. Yuki froze, and an icy wind blew past as dead silence settled over the whole conversation.

* * *

"NOOO YUKI-KUN DON'T DO IT, PLEASE! WE NEED YOU! THE CLUB NEEDS YOU!" Orihime begged as Yuki balanced on the railing of the roof, more than a few stories above the ground. The whole soccer club had gathered below. A group of girls were crying, and another group was trying to find a trampoline, or a mattress, or a blanket.

"... this is really cliche..." Ichigo sweatdropped. Below, a black and red blur pushed past the group of crying girls, and sped up the staircase.

"Girl… I really do look like a girl…" Yuki muttered as he swayed a little bit, his grip on the railing loosening.

"NOOOOO YUKI-KUN!" Orihime leaped forward, just as the black and red blue lunged past her towards Yuki, who had already let go of the railing and was tipping forward.

"SHUNSEN, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

**Kids, unless you are Shunsen Yuki, and have a Rukia nearby, do not try this at home.

* * *

**

"Well it's true that you kind of look a bit feminine… but sorry," Ichigo apologized lamely, as Rukia and Yuki glared at him. Right before he was about to jump off, the red and black blur, who was now revealed to be Rukia, had sprinted up to the roof, grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled him off the railing, effectively stopping all plans of jumping.

"Right. Sure. Thanks Kurosaki. Because all guys like being told they look girly. Especially by a Strawberry who looks like a wannabe carrot," Yuki grumbled sarcastically, as the small group came to a stop at the edge of the soccer field. Ichigo grabbed the pair of cleats that Orihime had given him, and began to put them on. Yuki quickly went to go organize the club back into its original groups.

"So... since we're all okay... Kurosaki-kun, to start, Yuki-kun is going to try to get the ball into the goal. Your job is to keep him from making any goals, to the best of your ability," Orihime instructed as she watched him tie the laces.

"Seems easy enough," Ichigo nodded, as Yuki began to walk back to them.

"Don't be so sure of that," Orihime smiled knowingly, and turned towards Yuki. Ichigo sat there for a moment, slightly confused.

"Inoue-sempai, do you have a hair-tie? Or something like that... a string is fine too..." Yuki asked, running a hand through his hair, which kept falling in front of his eyes. Ichigo quickly held back a laugh.

"Oh um… not that I know of, I don't exactly use hair ties very often... does anyone have an extra hair-tie? Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime looked at them hopefully. Rukia shook her head, and headed off to retrieve her soccer ball.

"Oh um… actaually, I think my other sister might've left one of her hair-ties in my bag… she leaves them everywhere, but they usually turn up there..." Ichigo mumbled a he dug through his bag's front pocket.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said cheerfully and skipped away. Ichigo's heart skipped a few beats along with her. Yuki raised his eyebrow suspiciously when he saw Ichigo's slight blush.

"Looks like someone's got a little crush on Inoue-sempai, huh?" he asked, an evil expression settling onto his face. Ichigo blushed even more, as he tried to think of a quick excuse to distract Yuki form prying any further.

"Haha your hair's so long you need to tie it back," he laughed quietly, internally sighing in relief when he saw Yuki's expression change from evil, to irritated.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THE DAMN THING, KUROSAKI!" he growled.

"Fine fine… temper," Ichigo grumbled as he handed it over.

"…" Yuki stared at the hair tie like it was a dangerous bomb. "Um... Kurosaki..."

"What? Something wrong with it?" Ichigo asked.

"….A Chappy hair-tie? Please tell me this isn't a Chappy hair tie..." Yuki mumbled, looking around to make sure that nobody had seen it.

"Um... considering that its my sister's, and I don't even know what Chappy is... why is this a bad thing?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow. Yuki took another glance around the field, and quickly lowered his voice so that Ichigo had to lean forward to hear.

"Well you see, Kurosaki... Rukia has a... strange... obsession with Chappy and-"

"WHO SAID CHAPPY?" Yuki jumped, and quickly sprinted for cover when they saw Rukia speeding towards them, with an insane light in her eyes.

* * *

"So, are you ready Ichiberry?" Rukia smirked as Ichigo waited in front of the goal.

"Course I'm ready, I can kick Shunsen's ass any time..." Ichigo muttered, and held back a groan when Rukia slapped the back of his head.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE," she scolded, "and like Inoue-sempai said before, don't be so sure of that... Well then… here he comes. Do your best Ichiberry... not that your best will stand any chance against Shunsen-san." Rukia grinned and stepped back. Ichigo ignored her, and focused on the black and white ball.

"Right… I can't look like a fool in front of Inoue-sempai, he won't get a single goal in. Not a single goal." Ichigo glared determinedly.

_Concentrate Ichigo…_

_Concentrate… _

_He's going towards the left... no wait whose left? Yeah his left, no wait that's my… wait WHERE DID THE BALL GO?_

"Oi Ichiberry... the ball went into the goal ages ago." Behind him, Rukia tapped his shoulder, and pointed at the ball which she held in her hand. Ichigo stood there, shocked. He hadn't even seen Yuki _kick_ the ball.

_Damn he's fast…_

"What was that you said about 'not a single goal,' Kurosaki?"

* * *

Blue uniforms- So… for sports, the guy's uniforms are usually blue

Well, yes the ending was a bit half-assed ^,^;

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, high school just started and everything and I've been BUSY ,

But hope you enjoy ^,^

Please review!

-ComfortablyConfused


	5. Interview: Shunsen Yuki

Hey everyone! ComfortablyConfused here! ^,^

This is just a filler interview with the cast of characters… these will pop up every other chapter or so ^,^ Just to keep you all entertained while waiting for the next chapter :)

This one is in thanks to **DeviantHollow23**, **falconrukichi**, and **ochibi4me **for reviewing so soon after my chapter was posted! YAY! :D

I just noticed, two of the reviews referred to Yuki as "Yuki-guy and "Yuki-boy" 0.0 THANK YOU FOR EMPHASIZING THAT SHUNSEN YUKI IS INDEED A GUY! YOU HAVE HIS THANKS!

And DeviantHollow23, he says he's glad to know of your sympathy ^,^ and actually, the Ichiberry thing was inspired by the author of Games, who called Ichigo "Ichi-ass" ^,^ THANK YOU SECRET STARR!

So that said, let the interview begin!

* * *

CC: Hey everyone! This is ComfortablyConfused, giving you a glimpse into the inside world of This Game of Love! Today we'll be interviewing… we'll I'll decide in a second! *applause comes from audience*

Ichigo: Great can I go first so I can leave sooner?

Rukia: Shut up Ichiberry, your not the only one who was forced to come here…

Orihime: It's okay ^,^ I think this is fun!

Toshiro: This is foolish and a waste of time. I'm late for date one out of five today.

Renji/Keigo: FIVE DATES IN ONE DAAAAY? *tears stream down faces*

Yuki: Mhmn…. Just get on with it *glares at Ichigo*

Ichigo: *glares back*

CC: OKAY WE'LL HAVE A SHORT COMERCIAL BREAK

*sounds of fighting ensue*  


* * *

Okay everyone we're back! :D And all of us are NOT angry and NOT about to fight and force poor Rukia to break it up, right? ^,^*

*glares pointedly at bruised Yuki and Ichigo*

Ichigo: poor Rukia? I think she did more damage than Shunsen.

CC: *GLARES MORE*

Ichigo: Eep! *shuts up*

CC: Alright since Yuki-chan used his brain and stayed quiet, he gets an interview, so he can leave first ^,^ *camera turns around to interview chair setting*  


* * *

Yuki: Okay~ Yuki Shunsen here, ready to answer some questions... anytime ^^

CC: Hey Yuki! Wow you're pretty cheerful... you were all RAWRR last time 0.0

Yuki: That's only because Kurosaki called me a girl, you know... anyways… questions?

CC: OH YEAH! THE INTERVIEW! *shuffles notes frantically*

Yuki: … idiot

CC: Shut up… So first question... not really a question. Your the vice captain of the soccer club? *sugoi~!* What's your opinion on the captain, Inoue Orihime? :D

Yuki: Inoue-senpai? She's a very impressive person, she works hard to get what she believes and helps everyone in anyway possible no matter what, I feel like she's a person I can trust and follow.

CC: Yuki-chan you're so kind! *was moved to tears*

Yuki: Ch-chan... *cold wind blows by*

Audience: *sweatdrop*

CC: Hey hey, the cold wind thing was my invention! And don't worry Yuki-chan, I'm only allowed to address you as Yuki-chan, and nobody else but me, okay Yuki-chan? :D

Yuki: Um... but why? Is it because I look like a girl... -.-

CC: Umm anyways, moving along, before Yuki-chan kills me. So Yuki-chan, I'd like your opinion on the following couples: Ichigo Rukia, Orihime Ichigo, Ichigo Chappy.

Yuki: The only reason my twin sister calls me Yuki-chan is because she forces me to crossdress if I don't agree with her...

CC: Pssh that's not true~ ^,^ *you didn't need to tell the world that, Yuki-chan!* Anyways TELL ME YOUR OPINION ON THE COUPLES!

Yuki: The couples? BLEH to all of them! That Kurosaki had the best relationship to the soccer ball that Kuchiki kicked into his face. I'm pretty sure he kissed it.

Ichigo: WHAT THE HELL YOU- *Rukia kicks Ichigo's face*

CC: Thank you Rukia, and shut up Ichigo. Accept the fact that Yuki-chan PWND your strawberry ass ^,^ Yuki-chan, what's your opinion on Ichigo and Rukia? SEPARATELY, not as a couple?

Yuki: Kurosaki... is good for nothing the way he is now. He's no good at soccer and watches our captain from a distance. He should make himself more useful before he turns 40.

Ichigo: WHY YOU… CC I BET YOUR JUST ASKING HIM THIS CAUSE YOU LIKE MAKING MY LIFE HELL

CC: Oh shut up Ichiberry and wait your turn. So Yuki-chan, what do you think of Rukia?

Yuki: Kuchiki? She's a little violent but I believe it's necessary, I don't really pay attention to her playing but I already know she's quick as all hell so that's good. Kuchiki is probably one of my favorites on this team.

Rukia: T-thank you Shunsen-san!

Yuki: Anytime, Kuchiki! :)

CC: So Yuki-chan, what is your opinion on being constantly mistaken for a girl? Feel free to rant! :3

Yuki: Well I'd rather not... I'll talk about how this happened instead... me and my twin sister have similar features. We look pretty alike and she got this so called "amazing" idea to make me grow my hair long. I foolishly agreed to do it for a while but now she holds me hostage to continue growing it out by using a lot of blackmail... So I'm going to have to continue growing out my hair until she sees fit... _

CC: Wow she's so mean! :3 (A brief aside: Information for the future. Yuki-chan isn't really much for ranting, so don't be too surprised ^^;)

Yuki: Indeed, but she is my twin and I still love her so... :)

CC: Aww, Yuki-chan you truly are a wonderful brother ^,^ Well everyone, that was Shunsen Yuki, our favorite Vice Captain of the Soccer Club ^,^ Thank you SO SO SO much Yuki-chan!

Yuki: Sure… though I'm hoping my twin doesn't see this...

CC: She may :3 Okay everyone, thank you for reading, and we'll seee you all later! So until next time!

*Cut camera before Yuki can be seen trying to strangle author*

* * *

Please review this filler xDD

-ComfortablyConfused


	6. Bad Dream

Hey hey hey everyone! ComfortablyConfused here, with the ANOTHER chapter of This Game of Love! WOOT!

…. Okay okay I know it's been forever since I updated but PLEASE forgive me! High school is… insane. I've been SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL!

All matters of the House of Torture aside, I thought this chapter should contain a bit of Rukia's personality, because so far we've only seen her demonic side, and even if we all love that, change is nice ^,^

So, that said…

**This is Ichigo's inner voice**

_This is the voice in Ichigo's head_

_**This is them speaking in unison**_

Cupcakes to whoever guesses Ichigo's inner voice ^,^

THANK YOU SO MUCH to: **ochibi4me**, **falconrukichi**, and **DeviantHollow23** for the reviews ^,^ ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED ARE THE BEST!

And now, let This Game of Love begin!

* * *

"I-Inoue-sempai…I… I'd like to speak to you for a moment…" Ichigo stuttered. It was finally the anticipated moment. Now, his dreams hung on the balance, all up to Orihime. It was all her decision whether or not to cut his tentative tightrope and send him plunging into the abyss.

_Bit dramatic there, aren't we, King?_

**... go away**

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun! Is something wrong?" Orihime asked, concern showing on her sweet face. Ichigo gulped, and steeled his nerves as much as possible for what he was about to say. It was possibly the most reckless thing he would ever do in his life. The voice in his head (yes he had an annoying voice in his head) began giving him a pep talk.

_Okay King, you're going to be cool and calm. Just say it like it DOESN'T mean the world to you whether she returns your feelings or not. You will say it calmly. Keep it cool King, keep it zen, keep it cool… and DAMN that chick is HOT!_

**I GET IT, NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP?**

_That Inoue chick is waiting~, King._

"Inoue-sempai…" Ichigo hesitated, gritted his teeth, and continued. "I like you! I've liked you ever since first year. Please accept my feelings!" he shut his eyes tightly, and bowed.

… _King, that was so not cool._

**DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?**

Orihime's eyes widened, and she stared at Ichigo, shocked into silence. It remained that way for one second… two… three. As each second stretched longer and longer, Ichigo's nerves frayed more and more, until finally, he snapped. "Inoue-sempai… will you please go out with me?" he mumbled, looking away while trying to hide his blush.

"Go… out with you?"

"… Yeah."

Orihime stared some more, and her lips began to twitch. Not a good sign. Then she started giggling while making futile attempts to keep a straight face. Finally, she cracked and began almost rolling on the ground, laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Go out… with… YOU? PFFT!" She choked between hysterical giggles.

"Wait Inoue-sempai, what do you mean?" Ichigo demanded desperately trying to understand. Maybe she just thought he was joking?

"SO THAT was your actual motive for joining the soccer club! I thought it was pretty suspicious," Orihime snickered, "Did you honestly think that I'd go out with someone who couldn't even defend a goal?"

It had happened. His worst fears had been confirmed.

_Wow… did that…_

**Really just happen?**

"Well Kurosaki-kun, if that really was your motive, it's no use to keep trying to succeed. I'd never even look at someone like you as a possibility, so don't bother coming to this club anymore," Orihime smirked, and walked away.

_**NOOOOOOOOOO!**_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo screamed, and fell out of bed, panting. The room was dim, curtains drawn, lit only by his alarm clock, which read 8:05.

"Oh… just a dream… it was just a dream," Ichigo sighed, and hugged his pillow. (A/N AWWWW Ichiberry's hugging a pillow! Just wait till I tell Rukia and Yuki-chan!)

"Wait a minute…" Ichigo muttered, as something clicked into his brain; something… vaguely worrying and… slightly important? Ichigo re-ran the past minute through his head.

He had an extremely terrible dream where Orihime had completely changed personalities.

He had... fallen out of bed.

Screaming.

He had realized that it was just an epically terribly dream.

He had hugged his pillow.

… Scratch that, Ichigo didn't hug the pillow. He was too manly to hug a pillow.

He had looked around the room...

Which was dimly lit by light coming through window shades.

The alarm clock read 8:05.

*record scratch*

_The. Alarm. Clock. Read. 8:05._

_8. 0. 5._

"HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE! WHY DIDN'T I WAKE UP EARLIER?"

"Ichi-nii," I was just about to come up and tell you that!" Yuzu exclaimed as she opened the door. "I meant to wake you up earlier, but you looked so tired and you don't look all GRR when you sleep! I thought it was so sweet!"

"YUZUUU!"

"You'd better sprint, Ichii-nii," his other sister, Karin, appeared from behind Yuzu. "You have five minutes to get ready and get to your school. Good luck," she exited his room without another word, dragging Yuzu behind her. Ichigo groaned, and slammed his head on his desk.

* * *

"…Kurosaki? Oi Kurosaki, the teacher's gonna yell at you if you don't get it together... Kurosaki? He's not responding, you try, Hisagi."

"What am I supposed to do? Hey …. Ichigo? Ichigo?"

conscious"Try harder Hisagi, that's pathetic."

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING! LET'S SEE YOU DO ANY BETTER"

"Hisagi…"

"…What?"

"You're a moron."

"SHUT UP, BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

"SINCE WHEN DID I BECOME A POKEMON CARD, 69?"

"ITS NOT A POKEMON, ITS YU-GI-OH! AND YOU'RE CALLING _ME_ STUPID?"

"Hey, let's not start fighting... and what's going on here? Did Ichiberry's inner idiot finally take over his body?

"We think Ichigo's brain dead."

"Is that so? Somehow, I'm surprised it didn't happen already."

"… I think he's still slightly conscious... Why don't you try, Kuchiki?"

"… honestly, you all are pathetic. Watch and learn." Ichigo heard the sound of Rukia's footsteps coming closer. "KUROSAKI ICHIBERRY! STOP HAVING WET DAYDREAMS AND LISTEN TO ME! *punch*" Ichigo jumped, and spun around to see Rukia, Toshiro, and Hisagi staring at him. Well, more glaring in Rukia's case.

"Stupid midget, now my jaw really hurts," he muttered and scowled (more than usual). Rukia feigned momentary deafness. Toshiro and Hisagi remembered mysterious, spontaneous appointments that they absolutely _had _to attend, and fled.

"So, Ichiberry, are you coming to soccer club again today?" she asked as they walked the remaining distance towards the classroom.

"NO!" Ichigo growled, and put his arms up in an X position. "I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE!"

Rukia paused mid-sentence, finally shocked into silence, one finger pointing upwards, her mouth in a slight 'o' shape. She stayed in that position for a few more seconds, until Ichigo's news finally sank in.

"… Any year now would be nice, Kuchiki."

"Whoa… wait… WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NOT COMING ANY MORE?" she demanded, a large red anger mark appearing on her head: Danger sign number one.

"You heard me, I'm never doing something like that again. Shunsen is too annoying." Ichigo grumbled, remembering the many times that he had been humiliated in front of Orihime just the day before.

* * *

"A..ACHOO!" Yuki sneezed, almost crashing into the girl next to him.

"Onii-chan, are you okay?" the girl asked, surprise and concern evident on her face.

"Yeah Mai… I'm fine… probably just a little cold."

* * *

Ichigo waved his hand dismissively and began to walk forwards. "And also… I'm not good at soccer, you can clearly tell. You were there the whole time. No use doing that then. I'll still talk to Inoue-sempai and I'll confess tomorrow, so no worries." He closed his eyes and began to step into the classroom. "This is my best chance to confess to Inoue-sempai either way. I've already talked to her, what more could it take?" Behind him, Rukia seemed to be stunned into silence. Hopefully, she would stay that way.

"Kurosaki… you're an idiot."

"WHAT?" Ichigo whirled around, ready to yell at the demon incarnate in midget form, but stopped short. The expression on her face was irritated and disappointed for sure, but what was that other one? Exasperation? No, it was nothing like that. But it wasn't quite pain either. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't quite place it.

"Do you think that a girl will accept you just because she talked to you once? Fool. Inoue-sempai isn't that shallow. And quitting a sport and saying you're naturally bad at it before you get any worthwhile experience? Do you honestly think anyone besides Hitsugaya-kun is able to do something for the first time and actually succeed? Remember, Kurosaki…"

Rukia stepped close to him, and looked at him directly, her deep indigo eyes, cold as ice now, freezing into his warm amber ones.

"Nobody will take you seriously, if you can't even take yourself seriously."

He stared at her, in shock. He couldn't remember her being this cold to anyone before, and he had seen plenty of people act rudely towards her. Not once had she ever spoken to any of them like the way she had spoken to him just now.

"You're pathetic, Kurosaki."

She pushed past him and left, leaving him in a stunned silence.

* * *

Ehehe ^^; *PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE DON'T KILL ME*

Woww this was so long I had to split this chapter in half… and I strayed a bit from the storyline but hey, this is FANfiction :D

Well, please rate and review ^,^

-ComfortablyConfused


	7. Demonic Midget vs Strawberry

Hey everyone… *sips coffee* I'm really sorry about taking FOREVER to update ONE FREAKING CHAPTER…

Argh it's been TIRING… I just want to sleep x_x

Let's all hope I don't… die

Yeah you can probably tell by the lack of exclamation points and emoticons that I'm a bit tired… ahaha. *sips coffee*

I actually think that all that's keeping me alive is caffeine at the moment… *sips more coffee* else I'd probably drop dead right now… complete lack of adrenaline.

Thank you to **falconrukichi **and** devianthollow23** for reviewing… I'm glad you guys didn't kill me ^^;

Well, here is your next chapter of This Game of Love… enjoy… *goes to sleep*

Oh yeah… I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so this is to make up for it…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or Good Ending. I actually don't own Shunsen Yuki either. All I own is this cup of coffee and Mai. Enjoy everyone… *goes back to sleep*

Ichigo: yeah she's out cold… *draws kitty whiskers on C.C.'s face*

Rukia: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL? *kicks Ichigo*

Ichigo: OWWWW I needed revenge for Shunsen's interview!

Yuki: Shut up carrot top, you sound like my sister when she breaks a nail

Rukia: …. You don't want her to know you said that…

Yuki: OH SH** I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!

Ichigo: HAHA what's wrong? Scared of 'onee-chan'? How cute!

Rukia: … it's his twin an-

"Yuki: TAKE THAT BACK YOU STUPID CARROT TOP!

*Ichigo and Yuki start full out fistfight*

Rukia: WELL EVERYONE, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY WHILE I GET THESE TWO UNDER CONTROL!

-screen blacks out-

* * *

For the past week, all Ichigo could think of was getting better at soccer, so he could make Inoue-sempai proud, and make Yuki shut up. Rukia hadn't spoken to him all week, no matter how many times he attempted to speak to her.

"Damn midget…" Ichigo muttered as he kicked the ball around, "One minute she's annoying, the next she's pissed. I can never understand her… is this PMS or something?" He stopped to remember the last conversation they had, when she had shouted at him, for reasons unknown (to him at least).

_You're pathetic, Kurosaki._

"PAY ATTENTION KUROSAKI!"

Yuki's voice echoed loudly across the field, along with the all too familiar sound of something spherical and compact flying through the air at around seventy miles per hour. Ichigo blinked, and tried to process what was happening.

_Somehow, I get the feeling that I'll get hurt if I turn around… oh well I may as well do it anyways, probably just my imagination._

Ichigo turned around just in time for Yuki's soccer ball to hit him right in the face. The whole field went silent the minute Ichigo's face fell forward into the grass.

"… I thought I told you to pay attention, Kurosaki."

"…"

"Damn Shunsen, that was one hell of an impressive kick. And Kurosaki, that was a pretty… epic… catch. Not many people can do that with their face." a familiar cold voice snickered from somewhere above Ichigo's head.

"…"

"Oi Kurosaki… you still alive?" Yuki leaned forward and poked Ichigo's head with the tip of his shoe. Ichigo groaned, and stirred slightly. "Good... at least his brain still appears to function at a moderately intelligent level..." Yuki nodded.

"DAMMIT SHUNSEN, YOU COULD'VE GIVEN ME PERMANENT BRAIN DAMAGE FROM THAT! CAN YOU JUST ASK INSTEAD OF KICK A SOCCER BALL AT MY HEAD LIKE ANY OTHER NORMAL HUMAN WOULD?" Ichigo roared, jumping back on to his feet. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Well Kurosaki, first of all, I was across the field, so I doubt you would've heard me if I had 'asked nicely' as you suggested before," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And second of all, it wasn't on purpose, I was actually warning you about it. Third of all, I doubt it would've given you brain damage, because your brain was already damaged at birth."

"YOU…" Ichigo growled, and prepared to charge at Yuki, with every bit of murderous intent he had gathering into an evil aura around him.

_THAT… THAT ARROGANT… ARGHH! I'LL GRIND HIS FACE INTO THE DUST AND SHOVE THAT FREAKING SOCCER BALL OF HIS RIGHT UP HIS-_

_**Language King, watch your language. The cursing is MY job.**_

_I thought I told you to shut up before? Now as I was saying.. GRIND HIS FACE INTO THE DUST AND-_

"Kurosaki," the cold voice from before cut through all of Ichigo's evil hopes and dreams. "You have to admit that Shunsen's got a point. Even someone as... ah... _mentally challenged,_ as you should be able to see that."

Ichigo's head swiveled around, and he looked down, his eyes taking in the person that stood in front of him. Spiky white hair, icy teal-green eyes, a constantly bored expression that now border-lined on irritated amusement.

"EHHHH TOSHIRO?"

"IT'S HITSUGAYA, YOU DAMN STRAWBERRY!"

* * *

"Geez, the three of you…" Rukia grumbled as they sat in the nurse's office. The argument had, inevitably, broken into a fight between Ichigo and Toshiro. Yuki, being the vice captain, had attempted to separate them, but ended up getting dragged in as well after another taunt from Ichigo about his 'girly appearance'. So there they all were, only slightly damaged, sitting in the nurse's office with an angry Rukia, and an angry principal glaring at them like they were three troublesome students.

"You guys are unbelievable!" the principal fumed, "And you're the president, Shunsen-san! Do you think that you're first graders or something? Overreacting over small insults like _Strawberry_, _Yu-Gi-Oh card wannabe_, and_ GIRL_?"

"_You_ say it's a just a small insult, but…" Yuki quickly shut his mouth and, slid down a little bit into his chair when Rukia turned the full force of her glare on him.

"Oh Principal, I'm so sorry about those three!" Rukia said sweetly. "It really wasn't Shunsen-san's fault, he just tried to separate them, and Hitsugaya-kun was just provoked by Kurosaki-kun! I'll deal with this from here on out, alright?"

"Yeah, what Kuchiki said! Well, Toshiro an I have to get back to practice, can't miss out on valuable time! Sorry Principal, bye~!" Yuki quickly grabbed Toshiro and sped out of the room, leaving only a trail of dust behind. The principal hesitated, gave a nod to Rukia (who was still sweetly smiling), and exited out of the room.

"WAIT WHY AM I THE ONE LEFT TO DEAL WITH THE SHORT DEMON MID…" Ichigo trailed off and slowly turned around to face an… inferno of demons and ice in the shape of Rukia. He quickly backed away, and ended up with his back pressed against the window.

"YOUUUU…. DARE…. CALL… ME…. SHORT?" The inferno screeched, increasing in size until it filled about half the room. Rukia's face appeared in the middle of the demonic mass, wearing a crazed expression that promised death.

Ichigo sweatdropped, whipped rubber shurikens out of seemingly-empty-air, and began to throw them at Rukia, leaping around the room the way a ninja would. With each shuriken, Rukia grew in size until she was more or less a cloud of ephemeral, terrifying swirls of dusty substance.

"DIE YOU STUPID STRAWBERRY!"

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"GYAAHHH!" Ichigo whipped around and quickly threw a punch towards the direction the voice had come from. The voice… meaning Orihime.

"WAAH Kurosaki-kun I'm so sorry! I know you had a rough morning, I didn't mean to startle you and I'm so SORRY!" Orihime wailed as she slowly peeled herself away from the wall that she had plastered herself against to avoid Ichigo's blind attempt at self-defense.

"I… it's fine Inoue-sempai… my fault really…" Ichigo muttered and trailed off, the scowl on his face more prominent than usual. Besides his and Rukia's little… sparring practice… earlier, he hadn't talked to Rukia herself all week. It felt strange, at least to him, without hearing the midget's constant voice shouting instructions and insults at him from behind.

_What could I have said to make her so angry?_

"Umm… Kurosaki-kun?"

"UGAHH!" Ichigo jumped half a foot in the air, and quickly tried to calm down.

_Even the lack of the midget's presence is making me jumpy… wait why am I even worrying about her?_

"Um… yeah Inoue-sempai, you wanted something?" Ichigo sighed, dragging his attention back to the matter at hand: becoming friends and getting to know Orihime.

"I was just wondering… would you like to practice alone with me a bit after school? Because I think that will really help you improve your current level..." Orihime asked, clasping her hands behind her back, unconsciously making her…assets… more noticeable.

"WHOA wait wai-whaa," Ichigo stuttered, shellshocked.

_**KING! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! GO FOR IT! SEIZE THE MOMENT! CARPE DIEM! CARPE DIEM! AND MAYBE YOU CAN GET INTO HER-**_

_SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!_ Ichigo mentally shoved away the annoying voice in his head, and returned to his previous state of shock.

"Well Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime pressed

"Um… yeah sure… sure let's do that!" Ichigo grinned as Orihime cheered and skipped away.

_HELL YEAHH!_

_

* * *

_

**Mini Filler**:

"So, Shunsen, Hisagi, who do you think will win?" Toshiro muttered to peeking in through the open doorway. Yuki and Hisagi crouched behind him, as they watched Ichigo and Rukia's battle. Ichigo, surprisingly, hadn't run out of shurikens yet.

"I wonder where he keeps those things…" Toshiro wondered out loud, and suddenly realized the possible consequences of what would happen if he actually asked Hisagi for an answer. "On second thought… I don't really want to know where he keeps them." Toshiro quickly corrected, returning his attention to the fight at hand. "S-so who do you think will win?" he repeated, watching as Ichigo dodged a fireball from Rukia.

"Kuchiki definitely… Strawberry's mad ninja skills will wear out eventually…" Hisagi whispered back.

"I'm going with Kuchiki as well..." Yuki mumbled, "she's the one with fireballs..."

"Yeah but Kurosaki's clearly plenty good at holding his own…" Toshiro mused

"Ten on Kuchiki."

"Five on Kuchiki..."

"Ten on Kurosaki."

* * *

Well… I dragged a chapter out of myself :D YAYY!

I'm SO SO SO sorry for my mini-fanfic coma D:

My life has been… really it's been pretty crazy. I SWEAR MY SCHOOL LIKES FRESHMAN ABUSE!

Please don't kill me for the long absence ,

I GOT A BETA-ACCOUNT! :D So if any of you are interested in a beta, maybe me? :D

**ALSO,** swing by FearTheMuffin's profile and leave his stories some reviews! :)

Like always, read and PLEASE review! :D

-Forever C.C.


	8. Glow

Hey everyone C.C. here :D

Well, I can't update as often due to my Asian parentage and not-all-straight-A's… so I'll try my best but don't expect updates often at all ,

Anyywayyyssss, hope y'all liked the last chapter :D This one came out sooner because **FearTheMuffin** more or less yelled at me for neglecting my poor fanfic... ,;

But no need to worry cause HERE'S A NEWWW CHAPTER :D

Here's a nice long one as thanks for you guys all waiting so patiently v,v

THANK YOU TO **falconrukichi** for reviewing ^,^

* * *

"Okay Kurosaki-kun, so Yuki-kun mentioned that lately you've had trouble scoring goals… right?" Orihime asked as she and Ichigo stretched. Ichigo turned red, and bit his tongue to hold back the rant that would definitely offend Orihime.

_I think Yuki has a personal vendetta against me… _

_**No shit King. You called him a girly guy. I'd personally be cutting off your balls by now.**_

Ichigo chose to ignore the fact that his inner voice actually even considered castrating him at times.

_So he's purposely humiliating me during practice?_

… _**No. Sadly King, you just really suck at soccer.**_

… _Thanks._

"Um… yeah I guess," Ichigo said sheepishly, putting a hand on the back of his head.

"Well then, let's practice defense, since you're the best candidate for goalie so far…. " Orihime suggested cheerfully, "And don't let what Yuki-kun says bother you too much, he is the vice-captain after all, so he has to be good at soccer. Plus, he can be pretty difficult to deal with sometimes."

"Really? You think so too?" Ichigo asked, surprised that Orihime, who was nice to everyone, would share a similar opinion to his about one of her club's best players.

* * *

"A-ACHOO!" Yuki sneezed, and fell headfirst down a staircase.

"Oh my gosh! Onii-chan are you okay?" A girl with shoulder-length black hair in pigtails rushed down the stairs to help him up.

"Yeah Mai…" Yuki got back up, sighed, and patted her head. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine."

* * *

"Alright Kurosaki-kun! Are you ready to become AWESOME AT DEFENDING GOALS?" Orihime cheered from halfway down the field. Ichigo gulped, and tried not to run away from his current position at the goal.

"Um… yeah… I guess." he mumbled.

"COME ON KUROSAKI-KUN! SHOW HOW EXCITED YOU ARE TO DO THIS! RAWR!" Orihime jumped around, which made her…assets… all the more noticeable, which did nothing to help Ichigo become less nervous.

**King, your such a pervert…**

_Look whose talking._

…**Touché…**

"Okay Kurosaki-kun... Ready or not, here I COME!" Orihime shouted as she sprinted forwards and dribbled the ball. Her legs blurred into streaks of peach, red, and white. She was, Ichigo noted subconsciously, very fast. Almost as fast as Rukia... just as fast as Yuki.

_AHH I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THIS! Relax, relax, and keep your eyes on the ball move to the left- NO THE RIGHT!_

_**King, you're such a spazz… keep it chill~**_

_SHUT UP! Oh my god it's coming it's coming it's coming... IT'S COMING_

"AGAHHHH!" Ichigo shut his eyes, lifted his foot, and, for the first time since he joined the club, felt the ball bounce off of it.

_Oh my god… I did it… I DID IT! I FINALLY TOUCHED THE BALL!_

**That's what he said.**

_SHUT UP._

The ball soared through the air, taking Ichigo's heart along with it on wings that could only be made of pure joy. Then, like the end of a lovely dream, it flew into the goalpost, and rebounded into the goal behind Ichigo.

… _or not_.

Ichigo sighed, disappointed and more than slightly depressed at his millionth failure. "I guess Inoue-sempai definitely thinks that I'm pathetic by now… and that was too close." He sighed wistfully, as he prepared to kiss all chances of having any sort of relationship with Orihime goodbye.

**_King, you're such a melodramatic drama queen..._**

_HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?_

"KUROSAKI-KUUUN!" A blur of orange and red slammed into Ichigo's torso, taking him completely by surprise. The blur, which had now become an overexcited Orihime, wrapped her arms around his waist in a chokehold glomp.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm s-so… I'm so..." Orihime's eyes teared up, and Ichigo immediately went into full-scale-strawberry-panic-mode.

"Inoue-sempai, I'm so sorry! I meant to do it right, I really did but it was all so fast and before I knew it, just… it just… sort of... well you know..." Ichigo rambled, trying and failing miserably to explain what he considered to be an epic failure.

"NO! I didn't mean that at all! Kurosaki-kun I'm so… p-proud of you~!" Orihime smiled through her tears, "I honestly didn't expect so much! You've been practicing so hard these past few days and it all paid off in the end! You did so well today! We'll definitely win the next game, I'm sure of it!" Orihime cheered.

"Y…yeah. Thanks, Inoue-sempai," Ichigo grinned sheepishly, trying not to be too upset by the fact that Orihime originally hadn't expected too much from him at all, and wasn't afraid to admit that she thought that way.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Orihime exclaimed, pulling Ichigo out of his moment of self-pity, "I have a gift for you, for practicing so hard these past few days!" She dug around in her bag, and produced a black sweatband that had a jagged red stripe across the middle.

"Wear it proudly, Kurosaki-kun!" she smiled softly, and placed it in his hand. Their fingers brushed for a moment, and Ichigo blushed slightly, trying his hardest not to look away from her large, eager brown eyes.

"Yeah… I will!" he promised, trying his best not to faint out of joy.

"Let's keep practicing tomorrow! You don't have to push yourself or anything… but I'll be cheering you on, wherever you go!" Orihime held up her hand for a high-five. Ichigo stood still for a moment, and then sprinted out of the field, on the verge of losing control.

"… SEE YOU TOMORROW, KUROSAKI-KUN?" Orihime shouted after him, slightly puzzled.

_SHE SAID SHE WOLD BE CHEERING ME ON! YESSS!_

**King… you are so not cool.**

_Shut up…_

_

* * *

_

"RUKIA!"

Said violet-eyed demon midget turned around, and raised her eyebrows when she saw Ichigo racing towards her.

"Well if it isn't Ichiberry. Haven't talked to you in a while, huh? Seems like you're really hauling ass today. Did you finally find a way to make your head look less like a chemically mutated orange sea-urchin?"

Ichigo ignored her comment about his hair and skidded to a stop in front of her, proudly holding out the sweatband that Orihime had given him, cupped between two hands like it was the last drop of water left in a desert. "Look!" he announced proudly, "Inoue-sempai gave me this!"

"Oh…!" Rukia's eyes widened and she grinned as she stood up on her tiptoes to pat his head. Ichigo bent down a bit so that she could actually reach his orange spikes. "Good job! You're doing well, my dear Strawberry apprentice. I'm very proud of you." Rukia's wide grin faltered as a surprised and confused expression passed briefly over Ichigo's face. "Hm? Is something wrong, Strawberry?"

"Oi, Rukia… you're not... mad at me?" Ichigo looked at her worriedly. "I thought, you know… last week, I thought that..."

"Nope, you thought wrong" Rukia gently placed the book she was reading over his mouth, "I just wanted to… set you out on your own for a bit I suppose. I thought that you were ready to handle things for a bit without epically failing."

"Oi, you honestly had such a low opinion of me to begin with?" Ichigo grumbled around the Rukia's book. Rukia stayed silent, opting to grin evilly and mysteriously as she tapped his lip with the spine of the book. "I'm still surprised you didn't supervise me at all the whole time though…" Ichigo remarked, pushing the book away from his mouth. "How did you know things would turn out that well? Are you psychic or something?"

"Nope," Rukia shrugged, "I just have amazing intuition and prediction skills because I am, of course, a genius."

"Way to be modest, midget." Ichigo rolled his eyes, and gently flicked her forehead. The two continued walking together in a comfortable silence, with only the sounds of their matching footsteps echoing on the sidewalk. "Hey... Rukia," Ichigo spoke as they passed in front of a small park, "why do you want to see me confess to Inoue-sempai so badly?"

Rukia was silent for a moment, as she stared at the distance, where the setting sun dyed the sky light orange and gold. She slowly made her way to the swings, and patted the empty one next to her as she sat down, and gently rocked herself back and forth.

"I suppose…" She began hesitantly, "that I just thought, 'once a man begins to confess his feelings the best he can, however clumsily, he looks'…" she paused, and scuffed her toe against the ground. Ichigo nodded, prompting her to continue. "He looks… quite wonderful."

She quickly straightened up, and began to walk away. Ichigo stared after her for a moment, and looked at the sweatband he held in his hand.

_'He looks quite wonderful', huh…_

"Oi, Midget," he called after her retreating figure. She turned around, just in time to catch the small, dark piece of cloth that he tossed to her. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was and she quickly hurried back to stand in front of him.

"I-Ichigo, this is... it's Inoue-sempai's gift..." she stared at him, confused.

"Hey, I was wondering... could you… possible take care of that for me?" Ichigo held her eyes with his steady, unwavering gaze.

"Wait, but you were so happy to get this!" Rukia protested, trying to place it back into Ichigo's hands.

"Of course I'm happy," he scoffed, "I'm so happy I could die! But… will you stay still and listen to me for a second, dumb midget?" Exasperated, he quickly grabbed Rukia's wrists, and pinned them to her sides.

"But…" he continued, "without your guidance, I couldn't have gotten anywhere near where I am now. It's a bit unfair, don't you think? So… until I manage to earn it with my own ability… will you take care of it for me?"

Rukia's deep indigo orbs gazed up at at him, making his breath catch in his throat.

_Her eyes… they're like the moon... but at the same time..._

_"I'm glad that I met you," this feeling just…_

"Well then… if you put it that way…" Rukia grinned and carefully placed the sweatband into her bag, "then I accept you offer. I'm very honored…" Rukia patted Ichigo's head, and began to walk away. Ichigo stared after her, hoping to catch one last glimpse of her eyes.

_they're... warm._

_Just_ _carries a heat that's like the sunset_

At the very end of the street, Rukia turned around, and gazed at him, her eyebrows slightly raised. The sunlight was absorbed by her deep indigo irises, which sparkled with amusement. "And one more thing, Ichigo... don't call me midget," she laughed as she turned around, and began to walk away.

_The night_ _is still_

_unlike the star,_ _after the rain_

"Sure thing... MIDGET!" Ichigo shouted after her. Rukia raised an arm and flipped him off. Ichigo hid a smile, as he turned the opposite direction to go towards his home. As they walked, unknowingly, their footsteps matched each other, creating a line between then, starting from the swings where they had sat together just a few minutes ago.

_it just_

_just_

_**Glows**_

* * *

Ahhh! Well, hope your all happy after that little dose of IchiRuki fluff :D

That song is called Glow, sung by…. ICHIBERRY AND RUKIA :D *applause* (actually, its their voice actors)

YouTube it, it's a beautiful song :D

So READ, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Because seriously, if you guys review, I'll know what I did wrong, what you think would make this story better, etc. **And did I mention that the first three reviewers get to make an OC that has a canon appearance? :D**

That's it for now! Until next time

- Forever C.C.


	9. Toshiro Is A Pervert

Heeyy everyone, C.C. here :D

Yes, I am indeed alive, and I do intend to update whenever I can. I've promised myself that I'll work a bit on this story each time I get my laptop ^,^ So here's a nice, long chapter for all of you guys who waited for this update. An early Christmas present I suppose :D

…. But some more reviews would be nice. It's really supportive of all of you who favorite and alert and such, but please, just ONE review… because reviews tell me what you want me to fix, what you want added into the story… opinions count! :D

Ichigo: now if only they would actually listen to what you just said…

C.C: *throws book at Ichigo* SHUT UP STRAWBERRY. But yes, reviews would be wonderful :D

Ichigo: *mutters under his breath*

Jin: Kurosaki-san, I suggest you don't aggravate her… unless the review count goes up…

Ichigo: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN INTRODUCED YET!

C.C: Jin, go back to FearTheMuffin for now ^^; Anyways, ENJOY EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do not own Jin. I do not own Shunsen Yuki. And I do not own Good Ending. I do however, own cookies :D

ONE MORE THING… this chapter will contain some mildly visual content at one point. No smut or lemon… just visual content. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Ichigo sighed, tapped his pencil on the desk, and stared out the window. The window was just like a refrigerator. No matter how much he stared, nothing ever changed, aside from the stray pigeon or crow that flew by every now and then.

"Kuchiki, would you please translate this?"

Ichigo jumped, and dropped his pencil on the ground when he heard Rukia's name called. He quickly tried to disguise his reaction by pretending to shift in his seat. Beside him, Toshiro raised an eyebrow, telling Ichigo that his little moment of shock hadn't been missed. Ichigo sighed, and propped his face on his hand, as he went over what had happened two days ago.

_Rukia… now that I think about it, she seemed so sad when she was talking about how people look when they're confessing… the look on her face... it seemed painful, or regretful…?_

Rukia finished reading the passage and sat down, barely responding when the teacher complimented her on her English. Her face was a perfect image of a calm, peaceful mask. Ichigo frowned, and twirled his pencil around in his fingers.

_I wonder… if something happened to her in her past._ Ichigo watched Rukia walk out of the classroom and talk to a girl about the same height as her, with shoulder length black hair.

"Oi…. Ichigo? Ichigooooo~"

"Kurosaki, you still in there? Kurosaki? Ugh... not again..."

"Ichigo, time to wake up… you're kinda freaking me out now…"

"… KUROSAKI!"

"Oh… hey Toshiro, Hisagi. What's up?" Ichigo looked up, and sweatdropped. Toshiro stood in front of him, with a chair held up in the air, ready to slam it onto Ichigo's head. Hisagi stood behind him, barely managing to restrain the irritated, short, white haired prodigy.

"Damn… I could've finally fulfilled my life's dream…" Toshiro muttered, as he set the chair down. Hisagi sweatdropped, and Ichigo backed away from Toshiro, who quickly cleared his throat and pretended nothing had happened. "Um… Anyways…What's wrong with you today, Kurosaki?" he wondered. "You're all spaced out… more than usual, that is."

"Sorry…" Ichigo grunted, eyeing the chair, and Toshiro, warily. "I just have a lot to think about as of late, is all…"

"Well, don't think too hard. Your tiny excuse of a brain can't handle too much thinking after all!" Hisagi exclaimed brightly as he patted Ichigo's head. Ichigo didn't make any movements that showed he would brush him off, as he nodded, and sighed.

"Yeah… you're right about my brain," Ichigo mused.

"…"

"…"

"WHOA, HE ACTUALLY AGREED WITH ME!" Hisagi screamed, and almost fell off his chair. Toshiro quickly inspected Ichigo for any signs of a recent blow to the head. "HE… HE… HE… ACTUALLY..." Hisagi trailed off, unable to form coherent sentences anymore.

"Nah, I'm just too tired to argue…" Ichigo sighed. "Hey Toshiro, you know a lot about most of the girls in this school, right?" Toshiro paused in his medical cross-examination of Ichigo, and stared at him curiously.

"Yes… but why would you want to know…?" he asked suspiciously, straightening up from his crouch. Ichigo looked away and cleared his throat.

"Do you… know anything about Kuchiki? You know... Kuchiki Rukia?" he asked hesitantly. For a moment, Toshiro and Hisagi stood there, taken by surprise. Then, a vein popped up on Toshiro's forehead, and he leapt forward and wrapped his hands around Ichigo's neck.

"You already have Inoue-sempai, why do you want Kuchiki all of a sudden? One pretty girl's not enough for you anymore?" Toshiro asked evilly. Hisagi sweatdropped as two devil horns popped out of his spiky white hair, along with an ominous black aura.

"No… just… curious… can't… breathe… light… fading… I can see… Elvis Presley…" Ichigo choked, as he began to foam at the mouth. Toshiro rolled his eyes and released him, turning around to drop into the nearest seat. Ichigo collapsed forwards onto his desk, sobbing, clutching his throat the way a manly strawberry should.

"Well, I actually don't know much about her at all," he shrugged, "all I know is that she went to a middle school that was quite far from here, and that she lives with some relatives. A lot of guys confessed to her, but she rejected every single one of them. Apparently, she also seemed to keep to herself a lot in first year, so he classmates didn't know much either. In essence, she's more or less the 'beautiful, mysterious transfer student'. She's a rather enigmatic person, I think."

"Wow… that's unusual for you, Toshiro," Hisagi remarked, "not knowing much about a girl in this district, that is…" A textbook flew past his head and slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the classroom, leaving behind a square-shaped dent.

"Um… well thanks for helping me anyways!" Ichigo muttered quickly, and eyed Toshiro's book-bag just in case he decided to throw any more inanimate objects.

"Oh wait a second! I do know that she doesn't have any ex-boyfriends that we know of! And that she apparently comes from a good background!" Toshiro added brightly, "And… that's basically everything I know."

"Oh… I see…" Ichigo murmured, slightly discouraged.

"So, what were your motives, huh? Why do you want to know about her so badly, huh?" Toshiro demanded, as he stretched out Ichigo's cheeks. Hisagi loomed behind him, devil horns sprouting out of his head as well.

"Someone from my baseball club saw you two walking home together a few days ago," Hisagi snickered, placing a rather painful flick on Ichigo's head. Toshiro released his vice-like grip on Ichigo's cheeks, and sat back down.

"Ahaha well you see, she's actually really good at soccer and I wanted to talk to her, and ask her about some tips…" Ichigo said lamely, trying to ignore his stinging cheeks. Hisagi and Toshiro's faces had the word "UNCONVINCED" scribbled across in large, obnoxious black letters.

"Geez…" Toshiro sighed, and pointed a finger at Ichigo's face. "You don't know ANYTHING! With girls like her who act aloof and independent, its fun to tease them, make them lose that self-control. Using his telepathic mind power, Toshiro began to show Ichigo and Hisagi exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

**WARNING**

_Toshiro pinned Rukia to the wall, holding her arms up above her with one of his hands around her wrists. His other hand was used to slowly slip off her shirt and bra, which he carelessly threw behind him onto the floor._

"_You've been a bad girl… say you're sorry," her smirked, as he ran a finger down her smooth, creamy pale stomach._

"_I-I'm sorry…" Rukia blushed, and tried to turn away. Toshiro held her still, and pushed her down onto the floor._

"_What do you want me to do? I won't know unless you say it," he whispered. Rukia moaned, and arched against him._

"_Please… don't stop," she sighed._

**It is safe to un-shield your eyes now**

**

* * *

**

Hisagi paled, and quickly turned away, holding a tissue to his face due to his rather serious, sudden, random, painful-looking nosebleed. Ichigo's face turned the color of a ripe strawberry, and his eyes bugged out of his head..

"ACK… TOO MUCH… DYING… HELP… MY PURE MIND… CONTAMINATED!" he choked, rolling back and forth on the floor, with his hands covering his eyes. Hisagi curled up in his own dark little corner, and hugged himself.

"The normally serious side she shows to the general public, and the side she will show to me, that nobody has ever seen before. That is the fun in exploiting the walls of girls like her!" Toshiro proclaimed maniacally. Ichigo and Hisagi would've been able to practically see an evil aura floating off of him, if they had been in better control of their mental states just then.

"Damn, Toshiro… you have perverted, messed up thoughts every five seconds…" Hisagi said wonderingly. Ichigo was too busy foaming at the mouth.

"Please, it's every _two_ seconds," Hisagi corrected proudly, running a hand through his spiky, snowy white hair.

"Do you… do you think that Kuchiki even _has_ that kind of side to her?" Ichigo asked doubtfully, once he had recovered from his little… episode.

"Of course! Every person has that kind of side, I'm sure of it! Kuchiki _absolutely_ will have that kind of side to her personality!" Toshiro reassured him. Rukia materialized behind him, with one of her eyebrows raised.

"What is it that I must absolutely have?" she asked curiously. A light blue aura formed behind her, and materialized into an ice demon. Toshiro stared back at her, unfazed, as an ice dragon rose behind him.

_SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!_

Ichigo and Hisagi jumped backwards like spastic rabbits. Toshiro and Rukia smiled widely at each other.

"Oh, we were actually discussing how cute you were just now," Toshiro said innocently, still smiling up at Rukia.

"Oh really? Why thank you for the compliment," she murmured gracefully. The temperature around them dropped by about twenty degrees. Ichigo and Hisagi quickly hid behind a desk, just as snow began to fall down.

"Their level of interaction is too intense for us to get involved in…" Hisagi whispered as he and Ichigo clung to each other behind the desk in fear. THe temperature dropped even more, as pieces of hail began to pelt Ichigo and Renji's desk shelter.

"By the way, Kurosaki-san… you're coming to practice right? We'd better hurry." Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and sprinted off, with Ichigo doing his best to keep up without tripping on his face. The temperature abruptly returned to normal, leaving only puddles of water behind.

"I'll see you guys later!" Ichigo shouted over his shoulder at a crestfallen Hisagi and a furious Toshiro.

"… I'll definitely get her…" Toshiro growled determinedly, staring after Rukia, "she will be mine…" Hisagi sweatdropped at Toshiro's sudden decision, and quickly backed away.

* * *

"Right, I can do this… I practiced all weekend, I will live." Ichigo clenched his fists and grinned, as Rukia walked into the courts, fully changed. "Hey Rukia! Today's the day I finally can join everyone during practice!" Ichigo grinned.

"Oh? Did you remember to bring a backup sweatband, just in case Inoue-sempai misunderstood the reason why you weren't wearing her's?" Rukia asked cynically, raising an eyebrow as Ichigo fell face-first onto the floor. "You know, I understand that you're happy and high as a plane and all, but you do realize that, unless you think about the other person, you'll end up a lonely old man?" she smirked.

"WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO?" Ichigo shrieked, as he slammed his head on the floor over and over again. Rukia sighed, and dug around in her bag.

"You're so lucky that you have me as a backup." She handed him the sweatband that Orihime had given him, and rolled her eyes. "After all, you've made so much progress already. We can't afford to have one little slip-up ruin everything. It would be such a shame, wouldn't it?" Ichigo stared after her as she walked away, dumbstruck.

"Ah… thanks Rukia…" he grinned. Rukia shrugged, and kept walking.

"Just do your best, Ichiberry. I don't want all my hard work going to waste," she instructed sternly, as she and Ichigo got in line in front of the goal. A girl Ichigo had never seen before was standing in front of them, holding a soccer ball in one arm, and a whistle in the other. She was about Rukia's height, with straight black hair that went just past her shoulders, and side bangs that just covered her left eye. Her right eye, the one that could be seen, was calm, the same color as dark chocolate. She smiled lazily as she hooked her finger around the strap of the whistle and swung it around in front of her like a lasso.

"Um… Rukia, who _is_ she? Is she a new first year or something?" Ichigo asked, slightly confused. Usually, Orihime was the one who would play the offense.

"You think I know, stupid Strawberry?" Rukia rolled her eyes at Ichigo, who glared back at her. They stood that way for a few more seconds, neither of them refusing to give in and look away.

"S'cuse me… you two can stop gazing at each other with burning, fiery passion in your eyes now," the new girl interrupted, raising an eyebrow at Ichigo and Rukia. They both blushed red, and turned towards her.

"WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!" they both shrieked at the same time. The girl's eyebrow went even higher.

"M'kay… whatever you guys say," she shrugged lazily. "Anyways, my name's Rukichi, I'm a third-year, and I'll be filling in for Shou-san during warm-ups today. You don't need to know my last name, therefore I just won't tell you." She brushed her bangs out of her face, and dropped the ball on the ground.

"No way is she a senior." Ichigo said, setting his face into a perfect deadpan. "She is way too short to be a third-year. I refuse to believe this. This is just _ridicu_-OOMF" The soccer ball, which had been by Rukichi's foot less than a second ago, connected with Ichigo's strawberry head. Ichigo fell backwards, and slammed into the pole.

"You there. Kid with the carrot top. I've heard… quite a bit… about you. You're first. Let's see _exactly_ how good a goalie you are." Rukichi grinned sadistically, as she pointed towards the goal. Ichigo gulped, and broke out in a cold sweat.

"I'm going to die," he whimpered, as Rukichi drew her leg back.

* * *

Well everyone, that's it for now ^,^

Jin: I didn't appear…

CC: Sorry Jin, I figured you'd be best for later chapters v,v you CAN however, do the ending credits.

Jin: Well everyone, hope you enjoyed reading this, and Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it. If not, well… happy winter break.

Rukichi: Don't forget to review~

Ichigo: *backs away from Rukichi*

CC: Can't say you didn't ask for it, Ichiberry. Anyways…

All: REVIEW, AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER THAT IS LONG OVERDUE


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**Don't worry guys, this isn't a hiatus xD**

**So I recently decided that some things in this story needed to be changed, to make everything flow better.**

**So now, instead of Toshiro and Renji, Ichigo's friends are now known as Toshiro and HISAGI**

**I know you all love Hisagi **

**Oh, also, I went through the story again and changed some things. Not anything important, but for those of you who think it matters, feel free to read it again ^^;**

**So I hope you all had a Great Christmas! Until my next update (which… hopefully will be coming soon…)**

**-CC**


	11. A Different Side

Hey everyone ^,^ C.C. here with your monthly installment of This Game of Love!

… Did I mention that I have a cold? … And the minute I mention I have a cold, my body decides to make me sneeze. *sniffle* … Sorry… bit of a TMI right there

Oh, if any of you did freak out about the "monthly installment" part, don't worry, I'll try to update more often than once a month ^^;

Can't guarantee much though… midterms are right now, and I have a lot of personal issues going on… so wish me luck everyone ^^;

Ichigo: Is your personal pity-fest over yet?

C.C: *GLARES*

Jin: can I appear yet?

C.C: wait just a bit younger my young padawan. Your time shall come very soon… *sneezes*

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Good Ending.

Anyways, read, review, ENJOY, and… maybe more than just one or two reviews this time? Because they make me happy? And I update more when I'm happy? :D Not to be a shove or anything? ^^;

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes, and came face to face with Rukichi and Yuki, who were both wearing matching, evil grins. Hovering worriedly behind them was Orihime.

_This is so embarrassing…_ Ichigo shuddered, and closed his eyes again, hoping that it was all just a dream. A very bad, very painful dream.

"Rukichi, I think you gave him brain damage with that last kick…" he heard Yuki remark as Rukichi quickly stifled her laughter.

"Sorry Kurosaki. Didn't mean to hit your head with a soccer ball right after Shunsen. Next time I'll make sure to wait a few seconds before aiming." Rukichi snickered. Orihime shot her a gently disapproving glance. Ichigo groaned as he lifted his head up from the ground and glared at her.

"Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, placing her hand on Ichigo's head.

"Yeah~, I think he's more than okay," Rukichi smirked, as she observed Ichigo's face turn redder by the second. "He's probably on cloud nine right now, just imagining…" she trailed off suggestively, and left, dragging Yuki behind her.

"Kurosaki-kun, what did she mean by cloud nine?" Orihime asked curiously. Ichigo fought the urge to facepalm, and quickly waved her off.

"It's nothing… it's just… yeah, I mean like, you know… it just… is?" he said sheepishly, inwardly wincing at how pathetic he sounded.

"Kurosaki-kun, I think you're very strong," Orihime blurted out suddenly, and nodded her head wisely. Ichigo blinked, dumbfounded. Slowly, her words sank into his thick skull.

"I-I-Inoue-sempai, you're mistaken I'm not all that strong, you know, I mean I did do a lot of judo but…well, that is to say, I mean, I don't think I'm that great!" he finished hurriedly.

"I didn't mean that kind of strong, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime laughed as she began to head back towards the fields. "There's much more to strength than just muscle."

* * *

"RUKIA!" Ichigo barreled into Rukia, who promptly screamed and flipped him headfirst into the outdoor sinks. He popped back up a second later, completely unfazed, with the same expression as a puppy given it's favorite treat.

"What do you _want_?" Rukia growled, raising her foot threateningly. Ichigo gulped. Right at that moment, the spikes on her cleats looked _very_ menacing.

"Inoue-sempai said I was very strong!" he grinned, "I'm not quite sure what she meant by 'not in the physical way', but hey, it's an improvement, right?" he finished, and looked hopefully at Rukia.

"I suppose it's an improvement," Rukia said thoughtfully, "usually being strong is a positive remark…."

"I was just wondering…" Ichigo interrupted hesitantly, "Inoue-sempai's been really nice to me lately… so I was thinking… could that possibly mean that she likes m-"

"Don't flatter yourself," Rukia deadpanned, and slapped the back of Ichigo's head. "Inoue-sempai is nice to _everyone_.You're not a special case. No, to get a girl to truly like you…" Rukia quickly pulled Ichigo closer, and placed her mouth by his ear.

"To get a girl to really like you… you have to make her show you a side of her that she doesn't show to anybody else," she whispered, and smirked at Ichigo's confused expression.

"Déjà vu…" he grumbled, "Toshiro said the exact same thing to me this morning…"

"You should take Hitsugaya-kun's advice sometime," Rukia shrugged, "it's already a given fact that he's superior to you in these matters. Bye~" she waved lightly, and breezed down the stairs, completely oblivious to the dark looks shot at her by Ichigo.

"A side of Inoue-sempai that has never been shown to anybody else, huh…" he mused thoughtfully, once he was sure that Rukia was gone. "Hate to admit it, but the midget really does give great advice."

"Oh really now?" Rukia popped up from behind Ichigo, a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

"R-RUKIAAAAA!"

* * *

Shorter chapter than usual… MUCH shorter than usual...I'm really sorry guys, I have a midterm tomorrow, and I'm actually very tired… didn't have the best of days ^^;

Maybe more than one review per chapter would make me feel better? :D *hint hint* Not to be pushy or anything~ *hopeful*

Ichigo: Well that was totally subtle…

Jin: ANYWAYS, WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED

Rukichi: and don't forget to review… I'll use my ninja soccer kick on Ichi if you do! :D

CC: Yeah! What Rukichi said! :D

Ichigo: WHAAAAT?

CC: so until next time~

-Forever CC


	12. The Puppy and The Strawberry

…. WAHHHH I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE ;w;

I meant to update sooner, I really did! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY I REALLY AM ;w;

Life and other things got in the way and… and… and… I'M SO SORRY, I'M JUST SO SORRY, I PROMISE YOU CAN THROW VARIOUS FRUITS AT ME T-T

Um... if you guys want to verbally harass someone though... feel free to throw words at FearTheMuffin? :D

Also, did anyone else have an uploading issue awhile back…?

… Considering that I'm typing this while cutting my hair, I really don't think doing dogeza as an apology would be the smartest of ideas.

Okay I'll shut up now and let the story continue… I HOPE YOU ALL E-

Ichigo: ENJOYY!

Me: ... -,-;

* * *

_Three o'clock in the morning._

Ichigo groaned, and rolled over in his bed for the thirtieth time that night. No matter what he did, Rukia's advice never stopped replaying itself in his head like a broken record. Just infinitely creepier.

_A side of her she never shows anyone else…_

_A side of her…._

_Anyone else…_

_A side of…_

_A SIDE OF-_

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo growled, and threw his pillow at the wall. It bounced off, landed on his desk, and knocked his phone to the floor. Grumbling, Ichigo dragged himself out of his bed to retrieve it.

"Seriously, they should have some kind of hotline for these things. 'Hey, I'm trying to get a girl, what should I do to make her like me'… or something like that…" Ichigo sighed wistfully, as he stared down at his contacts list.

**Arisawa Tatsuki**

**Hijigawa Jin**

**Hisagi Shuuhei**

**Hitsugaya Toshiro**

**Iketani Shou**

**Kuchiki Rukia**

**Kurokawa Yuki**

"I wonder what Toshiro's doing right now… probably out picking up college girls," Ichigo sighed, then laughed.

Just then, Ichigo had an epiphany. A vision to outlast all of his other visions. A sudden moment of enlightenment. The perfect person he could ask for advice to get Inoue Orihime.

"I. AM. A. GENIUS!"

"So why did you call me out here again? And at this time of night too?" Toshiro grumbled. The girl at his side shivered, and drew closer to him. Toshiro wrapped his arm around her and drew her closer.

"I think the question should be what you're doing out with a girl at this time of night…" Ichigo sweatdropped.

"This is Mari-chan. I figured it would be best to bring her since she's most the most qualified one who can give you advice," Toshiro nodded wisely, and turned to Mari. "Ichigo needs help getting the girl he likes, and wants to know what you like about me."

"Oh, that's easy!" Mari said cheerfully. "I like so many things about him! I like the way his eyes sparkle whenever he's teasing me, and I like the way he sound when he's whispering to me and-"

_I suddenly want to go home…_ Ichigo internally groaned.

"But most importantly… I like how Toshiro-kun is so nice and sweet to me. He always listens to me kindly no matter what!"

Toshiro raised his eyebrow meaningfully at Ichigo, who quickly whipped out a notepad and wrote down Mari's last sentence.

"Kind… nice… sweet… listen… yeah, that's great" Ichigo mumbled, trying his best to ignore Toshiro and Mari flirting in the background.

"By the way, Kurosaki" Toshiro quickly pulled Ichigo aside and whispered into his ear, "the best way to get older girls is to ruffle their hair… like this." He quickly pushed Ichigo away, and walked back to Mari.

"Hey, Kurosaki says that you really helped him out here. Thanks Mari," he quickly pulled her in and patted her head. Mari blushed, and giggled.

"Well, good luck Kurosaki," Toshiro called over his shoulder, and quickly led Mari away.

"So…. A side of her that she never shows anyone else…" Ichigo muttered, trailing off into thought.

"Excuse me…"

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed, and quickly spun around. The guy who had spoken quickly stepped back, and brushed a lock of his wavy, midnight black hair out of his bright green eyes.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you," he said apologetically. "I'm Hijigawa Jin. Uh, I was wondering… you wouldn't happen to know where the Minamikawase* area is? I'm new here."

"Oh…" Ichigo slowly lowered his hands, and prayed that he didn't look like too much of an idiot. "Uh… yeah. Well, I live in the Minamikawase area. The local doctor's my dad."

"Wait, you live in the clinic?" Jin perked up immediately, like a child who was given a cookie (or a puppy, whichever you prefer). "I'm right next door!"

"_Great… more neighbors to remember…_" Ichigo grumbled to himself.

"You don't like me?" Jin's expression fell, and he looked at Ichigo with wide, sad puppy eyes. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Oh my God no! I didn't mean that I didn't like you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Here, how about you just come over? I'll introduce you to my sisters?" Ichigo frantically waved his hands in front of him (even though Ichigo claims to be the strong, silent kind of guy, he's really a total sucker for puppy faces. Courtesy of Yuzu.)

"Really?" Jin's expression rose again. "You'd really do that! Dude, YOU'RE AWESOME. LET'S GO!"

And together, the two continued down the road of what would become a beautiful friendship...

* * *

Ichigo: HEY. WAY TO MAKE ME SOUND GAY FOR JIN

Jin: I'm sorry...?

Me: Hey hey, nothing's wrong with liking guys, Ichi :)

Ichigo: I KNOW BUT... I'M NOT GAY FOR JIN! I LIKE ORIHI-

Ohirime: Hi guys~

Ichigo: O-O-Orihime-sempai

Orihime: CC invited me to do the closing honors :D YAYYY

Me: Why yes, yes I did... :3

Ichigo: Why YOU...

Me: ANYWAYS, I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED

Orihime: AND CC WILL TRY TO BE BACK SOON WITH THE NEXT DOSE OF

Jin: This

Orihime: Game

Me: Of...

Ichigo: ...

Me: *wacks Ichigo with frying pan* SAY IT ICHI-BERRY

Ichigo: LOVE... now let's go


End file.
